Pillow
by Miva Rose
Summary: A halfasleep Yuki misses his pillow, but ends up finding a replacement. My first fanfic. Last chapter up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Miva Rose and welcome to my first fanfiction.

It's about Yuki when he just wakes up, and yeah, I came up with the idea when _I_ was half-asleep. It hints at Yuki-Kyo...sorta. Just thought I better warn you.

Warning(s): Yuki pining for a pillow, Shigure being drama-queenish and a language you can only understand when half unconscious.

And so, it begins...

* * *

Pillow

Yuki Sohma was having the most fantastic dream; it was sunny, he was in his garden and plants were growing everywhere, leeks, flowers and strawberries… All growing around him.

Suddenly, he was dragged from his dream world by a timid knock at the door.

"Mmm?" He asked, unable to say anything else this early in the morning.

"Eh… Yuki-kun, breakfast is ready…"

Normally Yuki would have smiled at the sweet, stuttering girl behind the door, but it was 8 o'clock on a Saturday and Yuki had just woken up, so the only reply the nervous girl got was a grunt and the sound of him shifting under his duvet.

"Well… get up before it gets cold… Ok Yuki-kun?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Yuki vaguely wondered how anyone managed to use WORDS this early in the morning. Eventually, he realised he should probably get up. He rolled over, attempted to sit up, and flopped back to his pillow where it was comfortable. The sweet smell of Tohru's undoubtedly wonderful breakfast was slowly creeping it's way into the dazed boy's room. His stomach rumbled, longing to be filled, so he tried to get up again… This time he managed to stand up before falling back onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and nuzzling it.

Maybe he could just stay in bed a while longer, it was early after all… He could always reheat breakfast and his pillow was SO comfy.

Yuki-Kun---!" Sang an annoying sing-song voice, (AN: Is it just me or does that sound weird?) "Tohru says you need to get up! The foods getting cold! Everyone else has finished eaten. Poor Tohru would be heartbroken if you didn't at least try to eat her delicious food!"

"Uhr!" Yuki replied moodily, subconsciously digging his head deeper into his pillow to defend against an oncoming headache.

Shigure opened the door, skipped in and began a long rant in which the only recognizable words were "Pillow", "Carrot" and "Television studio".

Keeping his death-grip on the pillow, Yuki sat up. Shigure gave an over-dramatised sigh and tried to pull Yuki's pillow from him.

"Erh! Urrel-ruh!" Yuki moaned.

"It's for your own good, now get up!" sang Shigure. Yuki snatched his pillow back and stood up. Still in his pyjamas, he began to trudge downstairs nuzzling his pillow. However, before he could reach the stairs Shigure stole his pillow.

"Wuh!" cried Yuki sadly.

Shigure sighed again, obviously in drama-queen mode this morning, and said, "Tsk, tsk Yuki-Kun. Would you really want our sweet flower finding out about your love for Pillow-Chan here? She'd be heartbroken!"

And with that, he tossed the pillow across the hall and skipped into his office.

Yuki blinked in confusion, his sleep-and-pillow-deprived brain taking quadruple the usual time to process thoughts. Sorely missing his pillow, but too hungry to go fetch it, Yuki turned around and plodded down the stairs.

By some miracle, he made it all the way to the bottom step. Of course, upon reaching the bottom step he promptly fell into an extremely surprised Kyo.

"Yuki, get off! Dammit, move!" Kyo yelled, as soon as he composed himself from the shock of seeing Yuki looking so sad and dazed on his shoulder.

Yuki frowned at the sudden onslaught of noise. His brain could only register one thing; Kyo was comfy, like his Pillow-Chan. Kyo's shoulder was REALLY comfy. Yuki sighed contently, having finally found a replacement for his long-lost pillow. He dragged his arms around Kyo's neck. Then, before Kyo could realise his supposedly worst enemy was hugging him, Yuki began to nuzzle his neck.

"Yuki! That's it! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Kyo.

"You're snuggly…" muttered Yuki.

"I'm WHAT?"

"...Like a pillow."

* * *

And so, that's it! The end of my first fanfic!I was gunna write a lot more, but I thought I'd end the torture.If I get another day of nothing-ness I'll write some more though.

It'd be nice ifsomebody reviews... I mean, if you can...

So, yeah.Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, few people expected it, fewer wanted it… but I'm giving you it anyway. It is, of course, Chapter 2 of Pillow. I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for this! Really, you guys are all so great!

So, in answer to you guys' main question, yes this is my first fanfiction. Is it really that good? When I wrote it I was thinking, "Well this sucks --"

Anyway, thanks you guys! You all rock!

I'm really worried about this chapter. I don't think any of the characters are in character. If they're not can some one please tell me? Apart from Yuki… I KNOW he's not his normal self.

So, here it is!

Pillow: Chapter 2 

Yuki sat in the quiet darkness of his room clutching Pillow-chan. It was a couple of hours after the _incident _and the poor boy was still in shock.

It wasn't because he had hugged Kyo, that was shocking, sure enough, but he'd certainly done stranger things while half-asleep… like that time he called Shigure "Snugglypoo-sama" or hidden from the Darlics in Tohru's closet. No, he was in shock because **HE HAD ENJOYED IT**.

All day, he had been trying to convince himself otherwise, but there was no other explanation for the happiness he had felt for the ten seconds between hugging Kyo and noticing Shigure and Tohru staring at him. At that point he'd ran upstairs, retrieved his beloved Pillow-chan and ran into his room.

Nobody in the _world_ would talk to him after this. _Nobody. _Except maybe that 3rd year guy from school who tried to join the Yuki Fanclub.

"Oh, Pillow-chan! You'll always be here for me," Yuki whispered, "Like when we were little and you helped me hide my chocolate bar from Kagura."

Meanwhile, downstairs Tohru was sat with an ice pack on her forehead. She'd landed face-first after fainting from shock. Yuki nuzzling Kyo _was_ pretty shocking.

Shigure was on the phone babbling to Ayame about the morning's events and Kyo was sat facing Tohru looking an amusing mixture of angry, concerned and shocked.

"Well, I always had my suspicions about Yuki, but _Kyo! _Who'd have thought it?"

There was a pause and then Shigure laughed, "Well OBVIOUSLY you'd have thought it Aaya!"

Another pause, longer then the first, and then "He is alone in his room Aaya. Who knows **what**-"

Shigure was interrupted by Kyo yelling "Dammit!" and storming towards the door. He opened the door and screamed.

"Oh, Kyo-kun are you alri- Oh, hello Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed, quickly switching from concerned-mode to welcoming-mode.

"Ha-kun! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Asked Shigure in a singsong voice, but he returned to his disturbing phone conversation before Haru could answer.

"'Lo," said Haru simply.

Kyo, seemingly recovered from the embarrassment of screaming at Haru, decided to storm off to the completely person-free kitchen instead.

Haru seemed completely unfazed, which was an incredible feat considering he'd been screamed at, and Shigure was describing the contents of one of his "romance" novels over the phone.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs," Tohru answered smiling.

"Ok, thanks Honda-san," muttered Haru in his usual blank tone before wondering upstairs.

After 5 minutes (2 of which involved finding Yuki's room and one of which involved finding his way **back**) Haru returned. The scene before him hadn't changed much. Tohru was still smiling stupidly at the spot Haru had been stood 5 minutes ago, Kyo was still sulking in the kitchen and Shigure was still on the phone. In fact, the only difference was that Shigure and Ayame were now pondering ways in which they could get Yuki into a maid's uniform.

"What happened?" Haru asked no-one in particular.

"What so you mean Hatsuharu-san?"

"Yuki's hugging that pillow he's had since he was nine upstairs, and when I asked him what's gone on today he blushed," said Haru in a confused tone that was rarely heard from him.

From the kitchen, Kyo screamed "Damn rat!" before storming into the living room, marching up to Haru and saying in a low and menacing tone "Yuki isn't in an odd mood, he is not hugging anything and he did not hug me and nuzzle my neck!"

Haru blinked, took a moment to register what Kyo had said and then happily said, "So he _is _gay! Or bisexual at least…" Haru looked happy for a moment more, before suddenly returning to his normal emotionless face and asking, "So Kyo, you and Yuki are what? Relationship-wise I mean…"

"Damn you!" yelled Kyo. He then ran off to his cow-free haven, the roof.

Shigure laughed at this, which seemed to make Tohru snap out of her daydream (about Kyo and Yuki!) She then nervously chased after Kyo.

Haru stood still for a minute more and finally decided to go back to Yuki's room.

"Yuki?

"Yes Haru?" Yuki's voice sounded sad and bewildered, and his eyes were puffy.

"Have… have you been crying?" Asked a wide-eyed Haru.

Yuki blinked, buried his head into Pillow-chan and muttered a sad "yes."

Haru sat down next to Yuki and stroked his soft, silvery hair. Yuki was vaguely disturbed by this, but put up with it anyway.

"I heard you've been nuzzling Kyo," said Haru, mildly hoping for confirmation that this was true, and possibly a large "Yuki likes guys" billboard.

"I was half-asleep, but… yeah. And… Haru, can you keep a secret?" Yuki muttered. He removed his head from the comfortable depths of Pillow-chan, clasped her to his chest rested his confused head on Haru's shoulder.

"Well, yeah. Yuki, of course I can!"

"Haru… I liked it. And I think… I think I like Kyo!"

Oh, the drama! Well, I have more to write but it may have to wait until half term (Half term starts this Friday for me btw.) My school's forcing the year 8s to do a load of pointless rubbish. My school sucks, I had to do a maths test I didn't even know I had to do today, and so my scores are going to be below what they should. --

Enough of my babbling, how was the 2nd chapter? Hope I get s'more reviews (Just one makes me feel special, the 15 so far are just WOW!)


	3. Chapter 3

Heylo, peoples. Chapter 3… hmm… Well, I think it sucks, but you guys are telling me it's good so I'll keep writing. Writing this is really fun. As you will be able to tell after this, I'm a bit confused as to what the pairing should be, so you lovely reviewers feel free to offer your opinion on who should go with who. I mean really, it looks a lot like a Yuki/Kyo fic… but Haru fits so well with Yuki. I'm confused! 

Enough of my ranting, thank you to my lovely reviewers and to my friend Mosa-chan, who will never read this, but rocks anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3

Haru grinned. Ok, so it wasn't a billboard, it was still proof that YUKI LIKES GUYS! Haru's inner child was dancing around singing. Black Haru's inner child was saying something vulgar. Haru decided to ignore the inner children and pay attention to Yuki.

"Haru, what am I going to do?" asked the boy pathetically. He sounded so upset that Chibi White stopped dancing and Chibi Black stopped muttering about obscene things.

"Well, are you sure that you like him?"

"Yes… No! I don't know! I'm so confused I don't know who I like!"

Haru blinked at the boy resting on his shoulder and asked, "So you think you like Kyo, but for all you know you could like me?"

Yuki glared half-heartedly at Haru before burying his head in Haru's shoulder without answering. Haru hadn't expected an answer and he decided that it didn't matter anyway; he had to sort Yuki out before even thinking of himself (Chibi Black disagrees, he thinks Haru should think of himself and glomp Yuki while he's in this confuzzled state, Chibi White agrees with his dark counterpart, so Haru ignores both of them.)

"You're… really that confused?" he asked tentatively. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," answered Yuki. He shifted off of Haru's shoulder, opting to sit face-to-face with him instead.

"Well then, we need a plan to work out if you do or not," said Haru.

"And… what would that involve exactly?" asked Yuki hesitantly, he didn't know what Haru was planning, but it was unlikely to be something Yuki agreed to.

"Snog him!"

-----

On the roof, Tohru was trying to get Kyo to come down. It wasn't working, though.

"Oh, please come in Kyo-kun! You might catch a cold in just your T-shirt and I don't want you to get sick, not that looking after you would be a problem or anything, I just want you to be healthy. Why won't you come down?"

"Rat-boy," muttered Kyo. He had turned away from Tohru long ago in a vague attempt to block out the sound of her worrying over his health. He was now focusing on Yuki's not-so-secret vegetable garden.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun's in his room with Hatsuharu-san, so you don't have to talk to him," replied Tohru kindly. She suddenly wondered what Yuki and Haru were doing alone in a bedroom. She shook the thoughts from her head, thinking 'Bad Tohru!' all the while. Kyo didn't notice Tohru's battle with her yaoi-loving inner child.

"I know, it's not that! It's just… since this morning…" Kyo was oh-so-glad he was facing away from Tohru 'cos as soon as he mentioned that morning he blushed madly, "Since this morning… he's been… different."

"Maybe he doesn't hate you anymore!" said Tohru happily.

"I wish…"

"Oh sorry Kyo-kun, I didn't quite hear that,"

"It's nothing Tohru," Kyo smiled at the apologetic girl, "Really! I'll come down if you promise not to make leeks for a week."

"Ok!"

-----

Meanwhile, in Yuki's room the two teens where pondering how to get Kyo to kiss Yuki.

"Maybe we could use mistletoe," muttered Haru thoughtfully.

"It's nowhere near Christmas…"

"Oh yeah! How about… hypnotism?"

"Too drastic…"

"Candlelit dinner?"

"Too romantic…"

"Love potion?"

Yuki stared at Haru like he was mad and answered, "Too weird!"

The two went back to thinking silently for a minute, finally Yuki's face became plastered in worry.

"Haru… what if after all you're doing to help, I don't **like **like Kyo?" he asked.

"Well… then you can "**like **like" me!"

"Are you kidding?"

Haru looked hurt at that. "No."

There was an awkward pause. Finally, Yuki looked away blushing and muttered, "Well, I already told you I'm confused… I don't know who I like…"

Haru smiled at the super-cute boy in front of him. He privately thought that Yuki's mind was a bit of a wreck right now, so he didn't want to force him to make such important decisions. Chibi Black was screaming, "Take advantage of him!" and Chibi White was skipping around singing "Yuki's still hugging his pillow!" Chibi Sane Haru kept muttering "Ignore, ignore, ignore."

"Hey, don't worry! You've got the rest of your life to decide. Now let's get some food."

Yuki turned back to his friend, smiled and put Pillow-chan in her place gently.

"Ok, bye Pillow-chan!"

"Pillow-chan?" asked Haru, amused.

"Mention it to anyone and I will kill you," replied Yuki coolly.

-----

Later, after some food, everyone was sat in the living room, Yuki and Tohru on the sofa, Haru on a chair and Kyo on the floor.

"Hey, Kyo, let's wrestle!" said Haru calmly.

"WHAT?"

"Wrestle, I'm bored."

Both Yuki and Tohru looked away. Yuki to hide the blush forming on his porcelain cheeks, Tohru to plead to an Inner Judge somewhere to have Inner Tohru the Yaoi lover put to death.

"No way!" yelled Kyo, exceedingly glad Shigure was out with Ayame. If he wasn't he'd be typing up a new romance novel about this. Pervert…

"Aw, go on!"

"Haru, your persuasion skills suck,"

"If you don't I'll go black and eat you all, RAWR."

"What was that?" asked Kyo nervously, Haru had, after all, just made a JOKE!

"Oops, sorry. Chibi White got out of his cage."

Everyone stared at Haru like he was mad. Haru didn't notice and kept his gaze on Kyo. Tohru was fighting the urge to laugh manically and scream that Haru heard the voices too.

Kyo was really weirded out, Really really weirded out. Haru was still staring at him. Finally Kyo sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll play your stupid wrestle game,"

"The winner gets Yuki's heart!"

"Haru, that's mean!" muttered Yuki.

"Sorry, Yuki," replied Haru. He turned back to Kyo, "Winner get's Yuki's heart, loser gets Ayame's body."

"No,"

"You want to forfeit?"

"Yes, but I don't want Ayame's body. And even if I did… I'm pretty sure it's that pervert dog's."

"Fine," muttered Haru. He stood to leave the room.

"Haru, where are you going?" asked Yuki. He was staring nervously at Tohru's expression, Tohru had just thought of Shigure and Ayame all alone together.

Haru smiled slightly, "You come too, Yuki!"

"Where?" He asked, still staring at Tohru.

"A date!"

Yuki looked confused, but allowed Haru to drag him from the room. Before they left the room, he glanced around and saw Kyo frowning, and looking… jealous?

* * *

See, I'm so confused with the pairings! Help!

Sorry about all the inner child stuff, I thought of this chapter in my (boring) last lesson of the half term. My inner child's a lot like Tohru's. --'

So, review if you can. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Geez, for such a short chapter this took FOREVER! Sorry guys, my brain was not working today. My Chibi saw a picture of Akito in a dress, and the poor thing is finding everything a bit hard to cope with since then. My poor, disturbed, yaoi loving Chibi. 

Anyway, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed, added me to their favourites and just plain old read my story. I'm glad so many people like it. Really. Oh, and I've basically figured out the ending. It's really sweet!

This chapter's too short and kinda sucks. --' Sorry! This story's getting to the fun part though. Yay!

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except for Pillow-Chan who sadly does not show up in this chapter. ;;

* * *

Chapter 4

Yuki snuggled closer into Haru to try and find the warmth his slender body so badly wanted. Haru barely noticed, he was still in happy land because he and Yuki had just had a date. What's more, Yuki seemed to have enjoyed it. Chibi White was so happy he couldn't stop dancing! Chibi Black had wondered off, frustrated. Probably because Haru and Yuki had been at the back of a near-empty cinema in the dark for 2 hours and they hadn't done anything Black had wanted them to. Of course, Yuki was oblivious to what Black had wanted them to do, Haru was pretty sure Yuki didn't want to know, either.

The date had been pretty average, Haru had dragged Yuki to a cinema and they'd picked a relatively good comedy with a cliché plot, they'd then gone to a random café for lunch. Yuki had shyly ordered just a drink, so Haru had fed him half of his shougayaki. Then they'd gone shopping for a few hours. OK, more then a few, it was nearly dark now.

"D'you reckon Honda-san will be worried about us?" asked Yuki. Haru wondered why his voice was so quiet, it was then he realised Yuki had basically buried his head in the younger teen's arm.

"Probably… What's with the constant head-burying?"

Yuki blushed and muttered something about being cold. Haru blinked.

"You're…cold?" He asked.

"Yes, that is what I said…" replied Yuki.

Haru stopped walking and turned Yuki to face him. Yuki's face was even more pale then usual and his nose, cheeks and ears were flushed from the cold. Haru took off his coat and handed it to Yuki. Yuki put it on with a shy thanks and the two continued their journey home.

"Aren't you cold, Haru?" asked Yuki after a while.

"Nn, a little…"

"You shouldn't have given your coat, you're always too nice to me,"

"It doesn't matter, we're almost home, right?"

"Yes. And technically it's not your house…"

"I'm staying the night. If we're close then it doesn't matter if I'm cold."

Yuki sighed. Haru's logic just confused him.

"So you're saying that even if you freeze, it doesn't matter because we're almost home…?"

Haru didn't answer, he'd zoned out again. Yuki held Haru's wrist to make sure the spaced-out boy didn't get lost. He looked at the younger teen next to him, he was still spaced-out, and maybe he'd be off with the pixies until they got home… That would be good, Yuki thought, it would give him time to think without distraction. He needed to think, about Kyo and about Haru.

He was so close to Haru, sometimes it could be hard to distinguish the line between love between best friends and being in love. But then… Yuki's feeling for Kyo, they needed a little more reasoning in Yuki's confused mind. He couldn't even compare the feelings to anything else. It was confusing to the teen, could hate so easily turn to love? And… what kind of love did he feel for Kyo?

The two boys reached Shigure's before Yuki could ponder this more, so he was left slightly confused.

Haru asked Shigure where Kyo was; Shigure told him Kyo was washing up in the kitchen with Tohru.

Suddenly, Yuki remembered the jealousy on Kyo's face when Haru had dragged him off. That thought made him smile slightly, Kyo was so cute jealous. Haru caught Yuki's smile after he mentioned Kyo and sighed inwardly. It was almost definite; Yuki probably was in love with Kyo. Haru would be happy for the boy, if it wasn't for the fact that Kyo would probably cause a lot more pain for Yuki. But, he couldn't deny that they looked cute together… Black's inner Chibi took this moment to wonder back and mutter something about threesomes. Chibi White pulled an "Eww, gross!" face and pulled out a ukulele.

-----

Kyo… was… bored…

He was meant to be helping Tohru wash up, but he was too bored. He had tried to help, honestly he had! He'd just ended up whining like a small child. When Tohru asked what was up he hadn't answered, which made the girl worried Kyo was dying from some illness that only existed on a small island off the south coast of Africa. That obviously wasn't true… Kyo wasn't dying. He hadn't answered because he didn't know why he felt so bored… he only knew that he had felt restless ever since Yuki and Haru had left.

From the sound of it, they'd just come back. Great! Maybe they could ease his boredom… No wait, that sounded really bad! Kyo blushed, what was he thinking?

The door opened slowly, and the ever-calm Hatsuharu entered.

"'Lo," He greeted.

Yuki entered behind him. "What is that, greeting of the day?" he asked.

"Probably…"

Haru chose to stand near Kyo. Yuki followed him and rested his head tiredly in Haru's shoulder. Great, Kyo sarcastically thought to himself, looks like they've had a good time together.

"Shouldn't you be getting back, stupid cow?" He asked angrily, trying to mask his disappointment not being the one Yuki was leaning on.

"Nope, staying the night..."

"Oh crap," Kyo muttered.

Yuki frowned at him. "It's not like you'll see him, he's staying in my room,"

Kyo growled at him. "And what? Are you gunna have sex?" he yelled.

"No! Why'd you always have to be so vulgar?" Yuki was shouting, Kyo hadn't seen him this wound up over one comment since… ever.

"You're not? Aww, I should've known… because nobody but Akito loves you!"

"And everybody loves you! Don't you get it!" Screamed Yuki. He turned, and walked out of the room.

"What…?" muttered Kyo, slightly stunned. Yuki never got that wound up.

"You don't know? You really are a stupid cat…" said Haru. But it was said with no scorn, just… pity.

Kyo swore he had never been so confused in his life.

* * *

That took me SO LONG to write! Grr… Hope it was an ok chapter, despite it's size. I hope the argument didn't suck too bad.

Review if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry it's been so long, I spent the end of the half term doing homework and going to London. Camden market's so great, but my mum wouldn't let me have all the lolita stuff I wanted. --'

Ah well, on the bright side: I finally got Pocky! Yay! But enough about that, you don't care, do you?

This chapter's another short one, I'm sorry! But I'm being forced off the PC by my evil brother, despite the fact he should be being nice to me 'cos I got him .Hack/SIGN. Younger brothers are all evil. Anyway… I would've waited and made this chappie longer but it's been so long since I updated and I didn't want anyone to think I'd forgotten this fic.

We're nearing the end by the way. I was thinking maybe 7 or 8 chapters, or is that too short? Well… whatever. -.-

* * *

Chapter 5 

Haru reached Yuki's room and nervously reached for the door. He slid it open, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight inside. Yuki was sat on his bed, hugging his Pillow-Chan and crystal tears were falling down his face.

"Haru… You don't… have to stand there…" muttered the crying boy.

Haru stopped staring, deciding to sit with Yuki instead. Yuki turned so his face was facing Haru's chest and rested his delicate head on it. His hands gripped the material of Haru's shirt shyly, and he sobbed into it. Haru rested his chin on the top of Yuki's head. Neither spoke, it was a mutual agreement that had been reached without words, verbal communication wasn't needed right now.

After 5 minutes of silence Yuki seemed to be struggling to say something. Haru sat back, subconsciously giving Yuki space to breath to prevent an asthma attack.

Finally, the boy forced the words he so badly wanted to say out between his choked sobs. "Haru… I'm… sorry! I'm so dependent… on you… always… and even now… I… don't love you, but… I'm relying on you… right now… I'm sorry… but…" Yuki's tears started falling harder then ever, but he forced the next part out before Haru could interrupt, "But… I _need_ you!"

"Hey…" Haru said, looking sadly at the boy clinging to his shirt, but looking ashamed to be doing so, "Yuki… I don't mind. Best friends are meant to rely on each other. That's what they do! And…" Haru pulled Yuki into a hug, "And… I know you don't love me, but I do love you. I want you to be happy."

Yuki pulled away from Haru and stared at the floor. "Haru, I'm sorry, but I need to do this. I'm sorry…"

Resisting the urge to point out Yuki was turning into Ritsu, Haru raised an eyebrow," Do what?"

"This…" muttered Yuki, then he pulled Haru into a kiss. Haru widened his eyes before noticing that Yuki had shut his tightly. Yuki fell back onto the bed, bringing Haru with him.

Haru had to stop himself from laughing; this wasn't exactly something he felt Yuki had to apologise for. Of course, Haru realised this was probably a one-time thing. Part of him would be sad if it was, but part of him would be happy because that would mean Yuki and Kyo had gotten together, and then Yuki would be happy! Haru vaguely wondered what somebody would see if they opened the door right now. Would they realise exactly what was going on, or in this dim light would they only be able to make out the two lying next to each other.

Despite feeling slightly guilty about it, Haru slipped his tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki shyly copied Haru, leaning closer to Haru. Haru smiled when he realised Yuki's Pillow-Chan was occupying part of the space between them.

It was the next morning, and the only sound that could be heard through the house other then Tohru's cooking was the sound of a grumpy Kyo. He'd been sent to get Yuki and Haru down for breakfast because apparently depressed boys needed to keep their strength up. Stupid Shigure. It's not like it was Kyo's fault Yuki was depressed. Ok… maybe it was, but he didn't exactly know why. And why did that mean he had to come get them up anyway?

Kyo was a bit scared to open the door. What if they actually **had** had sex? Kyo shivered; that was just _creepy_… and a little interesting, but mainly creepy.

Shaking all perverted thoughts from is head and opened the door. Yuki and Haru lay facing each other with, Kyo was glad to note, all clothes still **on**. They looked positively cute together.

Suddenly, Yuki stirred and opened his bright violet eyes. They turned to face him, and Kyo could see the sadness, guilt and… love… hiding in their depths. Yuki barely reacted to Kyo being there, but that wasn't surprising, it was still morning after all. Kyo began to look around Yuki's room, though he didn't move from the spot he was rooted to. He felt very awkward, and though he knew it was wrong, he felt jealous of Haru… Yuki was obviously in love with him. He'd realised it last night; he was in love with Yuki. The cat in love with the rat…

Half an hour later Yuki, Haru and Kyo came downstairs. Tohru's inner Chibi almost went mad imagining what could've happened upstairs, but she realised it had probably taken that long to get Yuki to get up. And it had! The only reason Kyo had managed to get Yuki up at all is because Haru had woken up, rolled his eyes and kidnapped Pillow-Chan. Yuki had then been rather happy to get up and he'd held Haru and Pillow-Chan's hands all the way downstairs.

Kyo was, of course, rather annoyed at this. He'd spent 25 minutes poking Yuki to get him up and Haru manages it in less then a minute.

During breakfast Shigure noticed Yuki shooting guilty glances at Haru. Haru had noticed them too and, because they were sat next to each other so it was easy enough to hide, Haru had slipped his hand into Yuki's. Yuki smiled, remembering what Haru had said last night before they'd fell asleep, "You don't need to apologise, ok?"

"Ok…" Yuki muttered, blushing when he realised he'd said that out loud at the table. Everyone was staring at him. He chose to look at Haru, hoping that maybe everyone would think Haru had asked him something quietly, but also hoping that Haru would realise what he was replying to.

He did. Smiling he said, "Good, watch about, you're about to spill stuff on Pillow-Chan."

Yuki quickly altered Pillow-Chan's position beneath the table and went back to his food. The rest of the table soon followed his example and breakfast was resumed at the Sohma house.

5 minutes later, several inner Chibi's imaginations went into overdrive when they realised Haru's hand was lurking under the table by Yuki.

* * *

Ok… sorry if it's below standard. In fact… if it is can someone tell me, 'cos as you may have guessed I'm quite insecure about my writing. And if the kiss sucked it's not my fault, I'm 13 so I'm not exactly an expert. XD

Thank you to all my luvleh reviewers and stuff… Kay, I better go, sorry if the ANs look rushed, I'm being simultaneously rushed by my brother and my 6 rats that look hungry. So… review please, 'kay, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, there's only one chapter after this one. So sad! But… the next one'll be reeeaaaalllly long to make up for the shortness now. It's my evil brother's fault; he keeps kicking me off the computer.

Sorry if this chapter's bad, I blame it on my pet rats, they're doing their "I'm cuter then Yuki, Kyo and Pillow-Chan all mixed together" dance. St00pid rats… (Nawh, I luff them really…)

So, review like you've never reviewed before, because then I might get the next chapter done sooner. No, really.

My thanks go to all my wonderful msn friends that I ranted to about random stuff while typing, my best friend Mo-Chan who's dragging me on a shopping trip on Saturday and my Pillow, Pishaw, who inspired this fic.

* * *

Chapter 6

Yuki sighed, finally moving from his position by the front door. It had been over an hour since a rather pissed-off Hatori had dragged Haru back to the Sohma estate (apparently Haru hadn't told anyone where he'd been for the last 2 days), and Yuki hadn't moved from his waving-goodbye spot since. He rubbed his eye sleepily, it was getting late and he had school tomorrow. Perhaps it was time to hit the hay.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Hit the hay"? Where did that come from? Geez, he was starting to sound like… some random adult. Yuki rolled his eyes at his own lack of imagination.

"Hey!"

Yuki turned around to find himself almost face-to-face with Kyo, and so jumped several feet into the air. To hide this, he muttered, "What do you want?" whilst glaring at the floor.

"Umm…" Kyo scratched the back of his head, "just… Umm… **What'sgoingonbetweenyouandHaru**?"

"Could you repeat that? I don't speak stupid cat,"

Kyo growled, "I asked what's going on between… youandHaru,"

"What d'you care…?" Asked Yuki, looking very surprised.

"Umm… **I DON'T**!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Shigure asked!"

Yuki raised the eyebrow further.

"Ok… I care. Quit pulling that face!" Kyo yelled, obviously in annoyed-mode.

"Umm… okay…" replied Yuki, and his eyebrow fell back to its normal position, "Why do you care about me and Haru?"

"Well… umm…" Kyo then proceeded to stutter, blush and generally act like the Yuki Fanclub. Kyo acting like the Yuki Fanclub actually makes him look a lot cuter, thus making Yuki blush too. Aww!

"Well… me and Haru aren't going out… or anything like that…"

"But… The date! This morning!"

"Er, no… we're not going out…"

"Good!" Kyo yelled. Judging from Yuki's surprised look, Kyo had said that out loud… Oh no… "I mean… Then… Akito won't kill you or something…?" Kyo let out a sigh, thinking he'd covered himself well, and headed for the door.

Yuki sighed, "You hate me… don't you?"

"No! Well, you're not **so **bad…" Kyo turned around, only to see Yuki raising an eyebrow, "Will you quit that, Geez!"

"Okay, fine," replied Yuki, and he began to head to his room. When he was halfway up the stairs, he realised Kyo was following him. He turned around to see Kyo right behind him.

"Yuki… I… Err… I… love you!" Kyo blurted out. He immediately blushed and turned away. Thinking the silence to be a bad one, he began to head downstairs but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo, wait!"

Kyo turned around, but stared at the floor, not exactly sure of what Yuki's response to this would be.

"Kyo… I love you too!"

Kyo looked straight up at that. The look in Yuki's eyes told him Yuki was not joking, but Kyo found he was unable to believe it. "No… you don't. The rat can't be in love with the rat!"

"But… the cat can be in love with the rat?" Yuki lowered his gaze to the floor, and head off to bed. If that was what Kyo thought, then Yuki didn't want to spend the night trying to change his mind.

He lay on his bed without bothering to change, and hugged Pillow-Chan close. He stayed there for ten minutes, wondering if Tohru knew Yuki had his in her closet several times with Pillow-Chan. He really needed caffeine pills. Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Umm… come in?"

The door slid open, and Kyo poked his head in.

"Yuki, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just didn't believe you would ever love me back,"

"Neither did I, but I didn't dismiss your feelings!"

"I'm…" Kyo began angrily, but his expression softened, "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ok…" replied Yuki, finally turning his head to look at Kyo. He looked really nervous where he was stood, "You can come in, you know?"

Kyo smiled; relieved he had been invited away from the awkwardness that was standing in Yuki's door. He walked in, and plopped himself onto Yuki's bed. Yuki sighed, and crawled across the bed closer to Kyo.

"Don't sit so far away!" Yuki whined.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm tired…" answered Yuki, laying his head on Kyo shoulder. Kyo realised he was tired, too. He moved Yuki off of him and lay down on Yuki's bed. Yuki smiled and lay down next to him. Kyo brought his arm's protectively around the frailer boy next to him.

"'Night…" he muttered sleepily.

Yuki shyly kissed Kyo on the cheek before muttering, "Goodnight, Kyo-Chan."

* * *

So… is that cute enough? Probably not… but I pwomise the next chapter's real cute. Honest! I'll start typing it tomorrow right after I send "Thank god it's Friday" ecards to all my friends (don't ask… --'). So, review and stuff… ok…? 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! New chapters done, finally… I know! I know! It took me forever. Sorry! Really really really sorry! I am! But I have a good reason. First I got writer's block and then my parents had a big fight so I wasn't really in the mood to write anything and then I got sick and then I recovered and wrote a bit and then I got sick _again._ I currently have tonsillitis and feel really, _really_ bad but I finished the chapter 'cos I'm so nice. So if anything is a bit sucky, I'm sorry, but you're lucky I'm out of bed right now. --' Anyway, last chapter! Yay! Thank you to my reviewers, my strawberry pocky, my brother (for _not_ kicking me off the pc when I was halfway through typing this up), and Riku-chan-sensei for bugging me to start this chapter in the first place. Chapter 7

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You and Kyo are…?"

"Yes!" Yuki interrupted, this conversation with Haru was dragging on way too long.

"Yuki, that's great!" yelled Haru, and hugged him.

"Haru… get off!" whined Yuki, Haru was choking him and they were needed to leave for school. Yuki had snuck into the main house to tell Haru about him and Kyo, and now they _really_ needed to leave.

"Oh! But I'm so happy!" squealed Haru. He earnestly was; Yuki and Kyo had gotten together… sort of… and Haru was getting a chance to hug Yuki. Now if only Kyo would agree to a threesome…

"Do you want me to be late?" asked Yuki.

"No!"

"Then get off!" yelled Yuki, trying hard not to laugh.

Haru whinged about it, but finally let go and they left for school.

------

"So… you and Yuki-kun are…?" Tohru began, sounding really confused.

"Yes!" interrupted Kyo, "I said it like 5 times already! Now come on or we're gunna be late!"

Tohru blushed and let Kyo drag her away. Her inner Chibi was talking about things poor, innocent Tohru didn't want to hear. Well, that was a lie. She wanted to hear it but not when Kyo was around 'cos then he'd see her blushing. That wasn't good. Luckily for her, Kyo was too busy thinking about how cute Yuki had looked this morning.

------

"So… Yuki and Kyonkichi are…?"

"Yes, Aaya!"

"Oh 'Gure, that's fabulous news! My little brother liking _men_!"

"Isn't this a bit Déjà vu?" asked Shigure.

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"Wasn't our last conversation the same as this?"

"Yes!" replied Ayame cheerfully, "But with one large difference, we won't end this one with a conversation about whether 'Tori-San would better suit a yellow or pink parasol. This is a purely Yuki/Kyo conversation!"

"With a little Ha-kun added in too," sung Shigure.

"Why, of course! We couldn't forget poor, heartbroken Hatsuharu could we? Maybe they could have a threesome…"

"I'm pretty sure Ha-kun would've already thought of that," replied Shigure.

"Probably." Chorused Ayame, "Maybe we should invite all three of them to a-"

------

It was lunchtime, and Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were eating on the roof. Yuki was sat in between Haru and Kyo and, much to Kyo's dismay, he was holding hands with Haru. He wasn't sure why, but it had something to do with inner Chibis, ice cream and a teddy called Fowaffle.

"So you and orange-top have made friends then?" Arisa asked Yuki.

"You could say that," replied Yuki.

"No, Arisa, I believe their feelings are much deeper," said Hanajima in her usual creepy tone.

"That's true, Hana-chan!" Said Tohru happily, "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are in love!"

Arisa spit out what she was eating due to shock. One look at the boy's simultaneous blush told her Tohru was correct; Yuki and Kyo, rivals since… forever… were in love!

Momiji smiled and began to bug Kyo about being a softy really. He only stopped when he received a fist in the back of his head. Poor Momiji.

"Kyo-Chan, be nice to Momiji!" scolded Haru.

"Will you quit calling me that?" Yelled Kyo.

"Yuki does,"

"So?"

Arisa frowned and interrupted suddenly, "Hey, if they're going out, how come he's holding hands with two-tone?"

"You could use our names, Uotani-san," muttered Yuki, "Haru and I are holding hands because-"

"Haru's heartbroken!" Interrupted Momiji cheerfully, he then crawled next to Haru and patted him on the head, "Haru's first love doesn't love him! Poor Haru!"

"Momiji! You're making me feel bad!" whined Yuki, he was whining a lot today.

"Aw, don't feel bad…" said Haru, going all mushy-eyed.

"Yeah, don't feel bad 'cos Haru's stupid!" said Kyo.

"Don't be so insensitive," reprimanded Momiji, wagging a finger at Kyo like he was some naughty 5-year-old.

"This is me being sensitive," replied Kyo sulkily. He pulled childishly on Yuki's arm until the boy turned to face him. Kyo then hugged him and poked his tongue out at Haru.

In answer to Arisa's quizzical look Haru muttered, "Don't worry, the Sohma family seem to have problems with inner Chibis… No big deal,"

"Oh, you have them too!" squealed Tohru happily.

"Mmm-hmm," replied Haru calmly, "Mine's split, Black's a perv and White's a Ukulele-playing freak. Momiji's is called Derrick and has a potato-men obsession. Yuki's is a pillow-loving 5-year-old and Kyo's is a possessive little kitten,"

"Hey! I don't love all pillows, just Pillow-Chan!"

Everyone turned to stare at Yuki, who blushed and turned to face Kyo's shoulder instead.

"So, you still have that old thing, huh Yuki?" asked Momiji.

"Yes," replied Yuki.

"A pillow?" asked Tohru, looking slightly freaked-out.

"Not just a pillow, it's special!" replied Yuki. The others started to ask him why, and after 10 minutes of constant nagging he gave in.

"Well, Pillow-Chan's not special because of where I got her, seeing as Akito gave her to me. No, it's more… Because of what she meant to me, if I saw Pillow-Chan it meant I was in my bed," Yuki missed out "instead of my dark room" but the other Sohmas knew it anyway, Yuki added in "I was away from my house a lot," for Arisa and Saki's benefit before continuing, "And… I guess she began to become special. I began to drag Pillow-Chan with me wherever I could so I felt safer. And the time when she became really special is when I ran away to Haru's house..."

"Which is oh-so-far…!" interrupted Kyo sarcastically.

"…And the only I brought Pillow-Chan and a spare pair of socks," continued Yuki, choosing to completely ignore Kyo's interruption, "Nobody was home so I let myself in, found Haru's room and tried to wait for him to come back. But… I fell asleep… and when I woke up I was back at the main house with Pillow-Chan under my arm. I was amazed because Akito hadn't noticed an I wasn't in trouble and for some reason came to believe Pillow-Chan cast a magic spell I later found out it was just Haru making sure I wouldn't get into trouble, but still… Pillow-Chan's been there for me ever since,"

Haru smiled, he remembered that incident too. He'd been glad that Akito hadn't noticed Yuki's absence. That had been Haru's biggest worry that night, though all normal people would probably be more worried about something normal like "how did Yuki get in?" or "why is he in _my_ room?"

Tohru smiled, "Yuki-kun, that's so sweet!"

"Hardly," muttered Kyo angrily, and he pawed at Yuki's hair.

Arisa and Saki chose not to say anything, Momiji _couldn't _say anything; he was crying too much.

"Momiji it's nothing to cry over," said Haru in his blank voice.

Momiji didn't reply, he was now sobbing uncontrollably into Tohru's shoulder. Tohru awkwardly patted his back, careful to avoid actually hugging him.

Now for a Chibi update: Momiji's inner Chibi was now talking to Tohru's. It was an odd conversation, consisting mainly of gay potato-men. The other inner Chibis all muttered "Weird" and wondered off to a Chibi-bedroom, seems Black and White had managed to persuade Chibi Kyo and Yuki to let them have a foursome. How did the Chibi's escape? Who knows. Maybe Rin killed Akito, maybe Shigure wrote something non-smutty or maybe Ayame got his hair cut. And that is the end of the Chibi story, so no more Chibis.

And now back to sanity: it's the end of school and Momiji's dragging everyone to an ice-cream parlour, everyone being Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Saki and Arisa.

"I think my Chibi's gone, finally!" yelled Tohru triumphantly; she's just witnessed Kyo, Yuki and Haru all holding hands in a line and not heard dodgy whispers.

"Derrick's gone too," moaned Momiji sadly.

"Black and White have ran off with Chibyu and Chibkyo…"

"Don't call them that!"

"…But I won't say where they've gone…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what your Chibis are doing when no-one else does?"

"Well, because White was all excited about his first-"

"Ok, I don't want to know!" interrupted Yuki quickly.

Kyo and Haru both looked at Yuki oddly for no real reason. Yuki ignored them.

Half and hour later everyone had just finished their ice creams.

"Well, seeya!" said Arisa.

"Goodbye," muttered Hanajima in her creepy monotone.

Tohru waved them off cheerfully.

"We'll be off too," Haru told Yuki and Kyo, "Before Tori-nee has a fit. You'd better take care of Yuki, Kyo,"

"Don't boss me around, damn cow!"

Haru smiled and began to drag a sugar-high Momiji home.

"Bye-bye-bye-bye-buh-bye!" yelled Momiji, waving manically.

"That's the last time we let him have 5 different flavour syrups on his ice cream," said Yuki boredly.

Kyo sighed and took both Yuki's and Tohru's hands and began to drag them home.

------

That night the atmosphere in Shigure's home was awkward to say the least; Ayame had arrived half-way through dinner and declared that he and Shigure were having a sleepover and had since been asking Yuki and Kyo various embarrassing questions to do with their sleeping arrangements and err… not-so-sleeping arrangements. Tohru was upstairs doing homework, she'd ran off to her room as soon as Ayame asked whether Yuki and Kyo slept together yet and was too scared to come down again; now that her Chibi was gone Tohru had returned to the childish innocence you'd expect.

Eventually she heard Yuki and Kyo making their way upstairs. With a blush she realised they'd both gone into Yuki's room.

"Ah, finally!" sighed Yuki, flopping onto the bed, "I thought we'd never escape!"

Kyo sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, I thought I could endure maybe a bit longer, but when he started on _positions_…"

Both boys laughed awkwardly.

Yuki yawned. "I'm tired…" he muttered, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"You look like a kitten when you do that," teased Kyo, "But I'm tired too,"

"Do you want to…" began Yuki awkwardly.

"Sleep in your room?" Yuki nodded. "Yes!" said Kyo delightedly, and he collapsed on the bed without a further word on the matter. Yuki rolled his eyes and lay down next to Kyo. They were both asleep within a minute.

Yuki woke up in the early hours of the morning, or at least what he presumed was the early hours of the morning. He really didn't want to wake up yet; Kyo was too comfy. He yawned again, and put his head on Kyo's chest. To Yuki's surprise, Kyo's chest made a better pillow then Pillow-Chan. Yuki raised his head tiredly and glanced at his neglected pillow friend. Pillow-Chan needed a new home, that was for sure, Yuki didn't want his best non-human friend getting lonely just 'cos Yuki was in love with a boy with a comfy chest. Yuki yawned again and resolved to solve the problem in the morning.

-------

That morning, at school, Yuki and Kyo were the centre of attention. Some Yuki Fanclub girl had seen them holding hands on the way to school, so everybody knew they were going out. Kyo had been slapped about a dozen times already; a lot of girls thought it was Kyo's fault Yuki wasn't in love with them, Kyo had also been hugged about a dozen times by boys who proclaimed Kyo had "given them a chance with Prince Yuki".

Apart from that, the day passed without anything interesting going on. On the way home Yuki went ahead because he "had to get something."

When Kyo and Tohru got home Yuki wasn't there. According to Shigure he'd come in and then left a couple of minutes later with his darling Pillow-Chan. Kyo snorted at the title "his darling Pillow-Chan" and skulked of to the roof to sulk.

-------

At the main house Haru stared blankly at his maths paper. He counted to 60 and then turned on the TV.

"Haru, what are you doing?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Haru looked up to see Yuki staring at him as though he were mad, which, come to think of it, he probably was.

"Homework," Haru replied blankly, glancing at an item Yuki was trying to hide behind his back.

"Homework…?" repeated Yuki.

"Yes, I'm rewarding 60 seconds of maths with 5 minutes of TV,"

Yuki laughed and sat down next to Haru on the sofa. He was still hiding something.

"So, you snuck in again? Twice in one week, Yuki, you sure know how to make a guy feel special,"

"Mm-hmm, I came to give you this," replied Yuki. He pulled Pillow-Chan out from behind his back and passed her carefully to Haru.

"Pillow-Chan? Err, why?"

"Because…" answered Yuki awkwardly, "I've found my replacement…"

Haru blushed. He stared at the pillow in his arm then hugged it hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said happily.

Yuki laughed shyly. "I've got to go, Kyo'll be worried about me otherwise,"

"Yeah… Yuki, it's nice you've found someone, I'm glad…"

"I know. Maybe it'll work out with Rin," replied Yuki from the doorway.

"Mmm, maybe," said Haru, "Bye Yuki, I love you!"

"I know," muttered Yuki sadly, and with that, he left.

Haru stared glumly at the door, then bounced on sofa gleefully and yelled, "I got Pillow-Chan!"

The End.

* * *

Oh dear, I finished badly. I suck at endings. ;;

Ah well. I'm expecting at least two reviews for this (I set my sights low so I don't get too upset if nobody loves me after I took so long to type this damn thing) so review please!

And now, I'm going back to bed so I can sleep! I really feel ill. Feel sorry for me. I want pity, dammit! --'


End file.
